the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 105
Leg Post 105 returns to the IDK, the realm of the Hands of the NeS, who are watching events of Never-ending Story 3D unfold on a television. The post contains various external links to pages of The Plothole, Wikipedia and the NeS Wiki. Gebohq announces that the Heroes finally met up with Losien Simon again, in Leg Post 35. When Evil G sarcastically points out that he has eyes, Gebohq questions that one of them is blind; referring to the grey iris. Gebohq then gets onto the topic of dislike of talking vehicles, reminded of this by Honeybee the clown car, though Evil G reminds him that they were once friends with the robot named Galvatron. When Gebohq states that Galvatron had once been a dragon and a woman but never a vehicle, Evil G points out that the Character of Galvatron, from which the NeS version is loosely inspired, did turn into a vehicle, according to Wikipedia. Gebohq, however, points to the superior wiki entry, on the NeS Wiki, as not having mention of vehicle modes. When the two Characters eye the fourth wall, which is just a wall as written by the current Writer, the Writer also reminds them that there is a space bus that may strike at anytime. Gebohq then admits he was once thrown from a talking car while running from the law in post ??, hence his disdain. They get into an argument over the methodology of NeS, Evil G wants crazy antics, while Gebohq expects character development. Gebohq feels sorry for Chris the Bad Guy, but he then slaps the hand of Evil G when he catches him trying to steal a doughnut. This suddenly escalates into what might become an epic battle of good versus evil, but then, just as quickly, simmers down because they're both too lazy and just keep watching the television. Post Back at the IDK, Gebohq and Evil G -- the Hands of the NeS -- watch over as the other heroes reunite with Losien via clown car. Evil G: "What the-- did something actually happen?" Gebohq: "The others finally met up with Losien." Evil G: "I know that -- I have eyes!" Gebohq: "Isn't one of them blind?" Another retort stops before it starts, and instead, Evil G considers, holding the one brown-colored eye closed and then the other, grayed eye. He then gets side-tracked looking at random paraphernalia on the walls. Gebohq rolls his own eyes before going back to watching the events of NeS play out on the TV. Gebohq: "This all only goes to support my concern over talking vehicles." Evil G: "Did you forget that we were dorm buddies with a transformer robot?" Gebohq: "Galvatron turned into a dragon! And a woman. But not a vehicle!" Evil G: "WikipediaMegatron article, Wikipedia. says otherwise." Gebohq: "The NeS wiki is the only true source of truth, and only the coolest of people help support it!" Evil G: "Well that definitely doesn't include this writer." The two of them look directly at the fourth wall. The writer is a bastard, though, as are all writers, and so the two of them are literally staring at a wall like the idiots they are. The writer also wants to remind the pithy meta-commentators that a space bus could run them over at any time as buses are known to do to characters not wanted anymore. Evil G: "Right, so what's your deal with hating on talking vehicles anyway?" Gebohq: "At least one ejected me mid-drive when I was running from the law." Evil G: "And they say I'm the evil one..." Gebohq: "In any case, there seems to be some dissent among the hero group..." Evil G: "Haha! Losien's got the right idea!" Gebohq: "...so they shouldn't need us still, which is good." Evil G: "You sound disappointed." Gebohq: "No, just concerned, I guess." Evil G: "Weirdo. The only thing I'm concerned about is the lack of antics." Gebohq: "There's plenty of antics!" Evil G: "And I want more! I don't just want one doughnut, I want boxes of them, and I want them yesterday!" Gebohq: "Geez, let them have some character development." Evil G: "BOR-ING! This isn't high literature, this is NeS! Gimme more jokes, more punches, more babes! Snap snap snap!" Gebohq: "Well, they're having more car problems now." Evil G: "That's funnier than it should be." Gebohq: "And now Chris is back in the scene. I really can't see this going well for him." Evil G: "Don't underestimate the ability of the 'heroes' to do something really, really dumb." Gebohq: "Yeah, but this guy is just so... sad." Evil G: "Relate to him much?" The only response is a slap from Gebohq at Evil G's hand as the latter attempts to steal a doughnut from the former. Evil G: "Ow! I oughta..." For a moment, Evil G looks as if he'll stand dramatically from his chair. The lights darken and everything quiets in anticipation for a dramatic showdown. The two shoot death glares at each other. Epic choir music starts building up as fury builds between the two. The counter shakes, the wall decorations vibrate, and the fabric of reality rumbles... Evil G: "...eh." Gebohq: "Meh." The two slouch back into their chairs and return to watching TV. References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post